


A Better Deal

by Saurynn



Series: Striking Deals [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, ACWNR, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Mud Sex, Panic Attacks, Sort Of, Spit As Lube, Top Erwin Smith, Wall Sex, mentions of past rape, tagging is hard, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurynn/pseuds/Saurynn
Summary: Erwin gets more than he expects when he goes after some thugs causing trouble in the underground.Levi's mission goes horribly wrong when his target pops a boner mid-chase.Neither can say they're disappointed with the outcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched A Choice with No Regrets the other day.. Before then, I wasn't even an Eruri shipper, but that OVA got me hot and bothered enough to make me write my first smut ever. Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to Levyhime for being my beta and editor! <3

Erwin nodded to his informant, dismissing them as he accepted the written report. Scanning the document in the harsh candle light, his frown deepened. It was just as Erwin expected... Lovof had hired assassins from the underground to steal back the document and kill him. He reached for the other report he had received earlier that day. Military Police were requesting Survey Corps’ aid in apprehending some highly skilled thugs with stolen maneuver gear. Erwin smirked as he considered the phrasing “highly skilled.” The Military Police wouldn’t know the meaning of “highly skilled” if it smacked them in the face.

Erwin clasped his hands beneath his chin on the desk, huffing out a tired breath. He’d been expecting something like this. The ruse was pretty insulting in how barely disguised it was, if he was being honest. It was already too late for Lovof, of course. Yet, if he ignored this now, he knew that the assassins would simply come for him at a later time. Fine. He’d take care of these “highly skilled” thugs for the military police, if only to take them off his own plate.

\---

Upon making contact with the targets, Erwin was forced to accept that the military police might not be completely misguided in their definition of “highly skilled.” The three figures effortlessly flying through the streets of the underground vastly outdid the military police chasing them. Their unorthodox maneuvers were more than the disciplined soldiers could handle. For civilians, their control was exceptional. Erwin began to suspect one or more of these thugs could be ex-military. He’d accept them as being highly skilled… but he’d like to teach them a thing or two about gas management, however.

Busy as he was judging the trio’s capabilities, he was momentarily caught off guard as the smallest of the three performed an unexpected move. In the blink of an eye, the man had reversed his velocity. Erwin’s squad shot past him, forced along by their momentum. But Erwin was sharp. He twisted as they passed each other. It only lasted a moment, but he caught the man’s eye. One glimpse sent a violent spark through his entire being.

The man had an athletic build, but he was petite. He would’ve had to be to perform some of the delicate, quick maneuvers Erwin had witnessed. Short, dark hair framed his face, slightly disheveled from the chase. But what really did it for him were the eyes. They were cold on the surface, but a wild, untamed fire burnt behind the silver glare.

Erwin couldn’t contain the excitement bubbling within him from the inside out. For the first time in a long while… Erwin’s lips upturn into what could be a smile. The hunt was on.

—-

Levi nodded to his partners. According to plan, Isabel and Farlan broke off, forcing the Scouts to split up as well. As he’d expected, the member of the Survey Corps he’d locked eyes with earlier follows him. Levi would be insulted that only one stayed on his tail, but he could tell that this one was dangerous. A shiver crawled up his spine as his memory replayed the man’s wild eyes and the way his lips parted in excitement. Levi would bet his money that the man was the one they were meant to kill. Survey Corps squad leader, Erwin Smith.

Lovof hadn’t needed to tell him to put up a fight. Submission was not in Levi’s nature. He’d teach those Survey Corps bastards not to look down on him.

With that in mind, Levi took off. He let his momentum and inertia guide him around obstacles as he flew top speed through the streets. An abandoned building loomed ahead of his path, the perfect opportunity. He glanced behind him, a little surprised to not see his pursuer. He didn’t want to screw up the job by actually getting away, but something in his gut told him it would be a mistake to slow his pace. So he pushed even faster somehow, flying through the small space of an open window. He slid through the building, through impossibly tight spaces, flying out the other side-

Levi had to abruptly alter his course as the hooded Scout appeared from the alley he’d been hurtling towards. His eyes widened briefly, shocked. The bastard had predicted his movements!

Frustrated, Levi pushed himself even faster than before. Another crazy maneuver through a tight alley. Cut off again. This happened a couple more times, and Levi realized he’d been pushed further and further from his friends. Worry filled him at the thought of being so far from them when anything could go wrong. Just as he pulled a one-eighty around a chimney, he came face-to-face with his pursuer.

They crashed into one another. The other’s line tangled around Levi’s boot. As they fell, Levi shot a line into the wall. It caught them momentarily, causing them to swing into the brick wall. But then the grapple lost its grip, and they tumbled down to the muddy alleyway.

Levi was up in a heartbeat, ripping his leg free and skidding backwards in a low crouch. The other slowly rose as well. The man lifted his head and his hood fell back, revealing blonde hair. Levi gave nothing away as he mentally confirmed that the man matched the target’s description. He looked up at the towering height of Erwin Smith, Survey Scout Captain. Someone more dangerous than Levi had been prepared for.

Finding his equipment jammed from the mishap above, Levi unclasped his maneuver gear, letting the dead weight drop. He knew he’d fight better without it.

Levi cursed his luck that he had ended up on the dead-end side of the alleyway with Erwin blocking his only exit. The taller man stood patiently waiting for him to make his move, a hunter who knew he had his prey right where he wanted him. At least getting captured was all part of the plan anyways.

He wasn’t ready to give up quite yet, however. Judging by the cocky smirk on the scout’s face, the man was way too pleased with himself for cornering Levi so soon.

Levi dashed forward, careful of the other’s long swords. A knife was barely a good matchup for the thick blades obviously meant for titan skin, but Levi had to make do. A well-placed swipe of the knife managed to make Erwin lose his grasp on one. This evened the field a bit.

Levi had to make full use of his agility to balance out the pure strength of the other man. But, Levi was used to fighting bigger, stronger men. He’d been doing it his entire life. He used the wall as a spring-board and latched himself onto the man’s cloaked back. Erwin’s free hand immediately came up to try to pry the smaller man off, but Levi grabbed his wrist. Holding on by the legs now, he swung his other hand with the knife down, aiming for the neck exposed to him. However, Erwin sacrificed his other sword. It clattered to the ground and Levi’s wrist was caught before he could plunge the knife down.

He could do it, Levi thought. If only, he didn’t have to secure the documents before killing Erwin. He could release his left hand and switch the knife, make the jab, end it before Erwin could react. He was probably fast enough. If only Erwin kept the document on his person. Could Levi risk it?

Before he could make his choice, he lost his chance. Erwin shoved backwards and rammed the man clinging to him into the alley wall behind them. Levi’s breath was knocked out of him with a grunt. The second time Erwin did it, Levi lost his grip on Erwin’s left arm.

Levi barely had a moment to be amazed when the man actually tore him from his back one-handed and tossed him a few feet away. He landed on his back in the mud, still gasping for air from being winded.

A shadow loomed over Levi and the knife was kicked out of his hands.

“Surrender.”

Erwin’s voice was deep, calm, and even. Like he hadn’t even been fighting. Levi hated him for it. He should surrender. That had been the plan from the beginning. So why? Why couldn’t Levi stop fighting?

He swiped his leg out, knocking the taller man over. They struggled a bit for the upper hand. A couple of punches were exchanged. Both were becoming covered in mud. Eventually, Levi broke away and staggered to his feet. He kneed the kneeling man in the gut for good measure.

It was that fucking look.

The man had the nerve to smile as he rose from the ground after getting a knee to the gut. Like the whole thing excited him. Levi glimpsed down and realized it probably _was_ exciting him. They stared each other down for a moment, both catching their breath.

“Oi…,” Levi’s voice was deadpan when he asked, “You planning on doing something with that?” He nodded to the obvious tent in the taller man’s pants.

“Heh,” Erwin smirked over at him. “Maybe if you ask nicely.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. He’d gotten this reaction plenty of times before in the underground. It was nothing new. But he was having a hard time blaming the other man when he was feeling pretty excited himself. Though, he thought his own excitement stemmed from struggling with a stronger opponent for the first time in years.

Their struggle in the mud had ended fairly even, both covered in scrapes and bruises. Yet, Levi considered it a victory because he’d gotten what he wanted. He’d come out of the mud on the opposite side of the alley. Now, he could escape.

Levi turned and ran. It was a long alley, though, and he only made it about halfway before realizing he had forgotten something important. The sound of grapples shooting past him was the only warning he got before he was knocked to the ground. Shit. Erwin still had his maneuver gear. All chances of escape flew out the window upon that realization.

They landed back in the mud. Erwin pinned him face-down with a hand in his hair. His other hand grabbed Levi’s arms, pinning them behind his back. Levi tried to knock him off, but was immediately slammed back down.

“Now…,” Erwin began, “answer my questions.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

\---

Erwin was thoroughly impressed. At last, he had the man right where he wanted him, but it had been a challenge getting him there. So the first question he asked was:

“Who taught you to use maneuver gear?” Silence… “Do you have military training?”

“...No,” the smaller man growled out.

Erwin tightened his hand in the man’s dark hair.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“It’s the truth!”

Levi managed to turn his head enough to pierce him with his glare. Erwin saw no lie.

“You’re quite good, you know. Why do you waste your talents on petty thievery?”

This got a reaction. Silver eyes shot him a fierce and hateful glare. Erwin shivered in what was unmistakable fear as his preservation instincts tried to tell him to get some distance. But more than that, it turned him on.

“A person who lives in the sunlight could never understand the lives of us down h-!”

Before he even realized he was going to do it, Erwin pressed his hips down into the man’s rear. Below him, there was a quiet inhale of breath. Time stopped. For a moment, Erwin sat there, shocked with himself. Throughout the chase and then the fight, he’d been letting his desire get out of control. Erwin had long since resigned himself to becoming a monster, but what he was longing to do now… it was too far.

Before he could change his mind, Erwin stood, hauling the man up and out of the mud. He didn’t even want to look at the smaller man, sick as he was with shame.

He’d come down to the underground to either arrest the assassins, or kill them trying. After witnessing the type of people that the “assassins” stole from and who they helped.. Erwin had decided to make sure that he didn’t kill them in the arrest. Then he’d witnessed them fight…and he decided he wanted them in the survey corps. Now, he never wanted to look at this man again. Arrest, it was.

Resigned to the fact that he’d ruined any chance of gaining new scouts, Erwin pulled out a pair of metal cuffs and clicked them onto the man’s wrists. Still, he remained silent.

The man seemed to have stopped resisting. His head hung forward hiding his face. Erwin thought he may have actually _scared_ this otherwise fearless person that stood before him. Until…

“Tch… Coward.”

It was spoken quietly. Erwin didn’t understand at first. He finally met those silver eyes again and his lips parted in shock. Nevermind the fact that this guy looked highly annoyed with him. The split lip and dripping wet hair combined with his dilated pupils made him look debauched already. And…

Erwin looked down to be sure. There it was. Proof, in the form of a raging hard-on.

_Fuck._

He looked back up and the other’s eyes slid away, refusing to meet his questioning gaze. Erwin got the message, though.

In one quick move, Erwin had the man against the wall.  
\---

For the second time that day, Levi got his breath knocked out of him, crushed between a hard body and a harder wall.

There was a hand in his hair again. This time, his head was pulled backward, exposing his neck. Levi’s breaths became ragged as Erwin’s mouth worked the skin of his throat.

Large hands wandered to his thighs before lifting. Fighting for balance, Levi instinctively wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. The new position brought Levi up closer to Erwin’s height, and the man no longer had to stoop to reach Levi’s pale neck.

Erwin pressed in on the smaller man, but stopped when the man winced. The cuffs were forcing Levi’s arms into an uncomfortable position between his back and the wall. Erwin uncuffed him, but kept his wrists in a firm grip. He glared in warning.

Levi’s wrists were lifted above his head, pinned securely against the wall. Erwin’s mouth returned to his neck, and the man did that _thing _with his hips again and that time-

Levi _shook_ as he tried to hold back a moan.

Shit. He couldn’t believe how much he actually wanted this.

It had happened before. Those times, he’d definitely _not_ wanted it. Back before he could protect himself. He’d never thought he could _ever_ want it, but here he was being held against a wall by a much larger man… because he’d asked him to.

Well. Not really. But he might as well have when he called him a coward.

Levi wanted to be disgusted with himself for getting turned on by being beat up and held down in the mud… it was filthy. But something in this man’s eye… in the way he fought.. Predicted his moves.. It fucking aroused Levi.

And the fact that it turned out the man actually did have a sense of shame and was unwilling to continue.. Well.. Levi was sold. Call him a pervert, but he wanted the man to hold him down and get him dirty, two of the things Levi hated most.

Erwin gave a particularly violent thrust, and Levi couldn’t hold back anymore. A pitiful groan broke through his lips.

Erwin stilled and looked up from Levi’s neck. He raised his eyebrows slightly, a quiet hunger growing beneath the surface of those blue eyes.

And then Levi was dropped to the ground and spun around. The feeling of his face being pressed against the rough brick wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but Levi forgot about it when he realized what was about to happen.

His pants were pulled down and his rear exposed. Levi shivered from the ever-present cold of the underground, but also from anticipation.

There was some shuffling behind him, and when Levi turned his head around and looked up, Erwin had his fingers in his mouth, watching Levi with a heated gaze. Levi swallowed hard as a jolt of pleasure shot through his core at the sight. Fuck. Even the man’s fingers were big. And they were about to be inside of him.

Levi turned his head back to the wall and braced his forehead against it. Suddenly he was every bit nervous as he was excited.

He forced himself to remain silent as he finally felt those fingers nudge between his cheeks.

Erwin wasn’t exactly gentle with him, but his fingers were wet with saliva, making them glide in surprisingly smoothly for how long it had been for Levi. It was much more care than others had shown him, and Levi quickly decided he was fine with it. It burned in just the right way.

Levi’s breath hitched as Erwin found the spot he’d been searching for. A couple of strokes and Levi began to slide down the wall, his legs suddenly not wanting to support his weight. He was slipping. Erwin didn’t waver in his pace. Didn’t loosen his grasp on his wrists.

Levi gasped for breath. He thought he was in danger of reaching the end too soon. However, Erwin noticed, and suddenly his wrists were released. Levi fell to his knees as the body formerly supporting him stepped away.

Then, Levi felt himself being dragged from the wall by the back of his collar. Before he could protest, he was released again and tossed back into the mud hole from before. At that, Levi managed to get a string of curses out along with, “you filthy freak.”

But then there was a warm weight over his back, preventing him from rising from the mud. A hand found its way into his hair. Comprehension dawned. He realized Erwin had put them back into the same delicious position they’d been in earlier. The only difference was now Levi’s hands weren’t held behind his back. Behind him, he heard the telltale sound of the harness buckles being undone. This was it.

Levi waited. The hand in his hair shifted. He could feel something hot and hard on the small of his back... Then, nothing.

Levi’s patience was wearing thin.

“What the fuck? Do something with that thing, you piece of shit.”

“...I’m waiting.”

Waiting? What on earth for?

The other must have sensed Levi’s confusion.

“I thought I told you, ‘Only if you ask nicely’.”

Levi’s eyes widen as he recalls his earlier taunt and Erwin’s reply.

Oh, hell no. That smug bastard. He wanted him to _beg_ for it.

“Tch! I don’t think so.”

The bastard let out a soft, “Oh?”

Large hands grasped Levi’s hips, lifting them from the ground. His pants were pulled further down a scant couple inches. The body above him adjusted.

_Yes._

Levi’s thighs were nudged apart and another jolt of anticipation shot through his core.

Erwin’s huge cock had been coated with spit at some point and now it pressed forward, sliding between his… thighs?

Levi’s eyes narrowed as the man behind him let out a soft grunt, sounding very pleased with himself.

Levi couldn’t help his own groan of pleasure as his body is pushed further into the mud from the force of Erwin… fucking his thighs.

After a handful of slow thrusts, Ewin spoke up again. “Let me know when you change your mind. I’m perfectly fine like this.”

It was tempting, but Levi isn’t one to submit so easily. Especially not to that arrogant tone of voice.

Erwin picked up his pace, his thrusts gaining a bit more power behind them. Each slide of his cock between Levi’s thighs pushed the smaller man further into the mud. If Levi let himself pretend, it truly felt like he was being fucked. His own cock, which had sprung free when his pants had been pulled further down, was pressed between the mud and his belly. It was highly unsanitary, but it was starting to get him off.

But Levi wasn’t satisfied with pretend. He couldn’t help the word that escaped his lips.

“P-please.”

It was barely a rough whisper, but he could tell the other heard him by the abrupt slow in pace.

“Hm?”

Another languid push of his hips brought out a gasped, “please!”

He could almost hear the man’s smirk in his voice.

“Please, what?”

Levi actually growled at him.

“Please… _fuck me_.”

Apparently that did it for Erwin, because he was being man-handled again. His hips, having been pushed into the mud, were lifted once more into the air. Hands appeared in the mud on either side of him as the man adjusted forward.

He’d felt the thick cock between his thighs, so he really shouldn’t have been so surprised at how huge just the tip felt pressing into his entrance. Erwin didn’t stop there, and Levi braced himself for it, but-

The cock slid all the way in, in one smooth glide. Levi willed his heartbeat to calm, but the stretch was so much and it _burned_, and all at once Levi forgot where he was. He was sixteen again, back in an abandoned warehouse surrounded by military police sneering down at him as their commanding officer “taught him a lesson.”

Levi snapped back to reality from the bruising grip around his wrist. He didn’t know how much time had passed. It felt like an eternity, but it was surely only a few seconds.

There was a still, tense moment of silence and then he heard a solemn whisper.

“You’re ok.” The voice was gentle above him. “It’s ok.” The hand in his hair had turned soothing as it brushed through the soft locks.

—-

Erwin immediately caught the moment that the smaller man lost his grasp on his surroundings. His small frame had tensed up and the man had hissed and lunged his right arm back, reaching.

He made sure not to move an inch inside as he caught the arm. Where they were connected, it was impossible not to feel the rapid beating of the man’s heart. Erwin’s eyes widened in realization. He had seen enough panic attacks in his line of work to recognize it now, playing out beneath him.

Guilt coursed through Erwin as the shaking man slowly came back to himself. So, he’d been carrying this around with him... so strong for one so small. Yet, Erwin found himself wishing he’d been more gentle, no matter how “into it” they’d both seemed in the heat of the moment..

In time, the body beneath him relaxed. The man turned his head up and set his silver gaze on him. Erwin saw recognition in those eyes, and the arm in his grip went lax. Then, inexplicably… he saw something he hadn’t dreamed of. The man’s eyelids lowered in relief.. and trust.

“I’m fine.” His voice was gruff. “Move already.”

Erwin didn’t need to be told twice, but before he began...

He released Levi’s arm and dipped his hand into the man’s boot, retrieving the knife stashed away there. In his haze, Levi had gone for it.

As Erwin pulled out the knife, he caught the man’s eyes widen in surprise. Was it because he didn’t realize he’d gone for it? Or was he surprised that apparently Erwin had known about the knife all along? Worried about it being taken away?

Erwin met his eye and then leaned forward, jamming the knife into the mud before him. He took Levi’s hand and guided it forward wrapping it around the knife hilt. He kept his hand around the smaller one on the knife for a moment longer.

“It’s yours. Stab me with it, if you need me to stop.. but maybe use your voice first.” His expression remained flat, but humor reached his voice at the end.

The man blinked up at him. Then Erwin’s hand released his and he began to _move_.

He started slow, of course, not wanting a repeat. He inched carefully out, and when he slid back in, that dark head of hair fell back forward with a soft, “oh.”

He repeated the action, and this time the man pushed back to meet him. His cock was forced ever so slightly deeper.

The glide of his cock became easier as the man relaxed more beneath him. On one particularly deep push, he heard a short, needy whine. Erwin decided to take that as a sign to let loose.

Erwin’s hips snapped forward into the pliant flesh beneath him and he was rewarded with a moan. He hadn’t imagined the man he’d chased all the way here, who’d maintained an ever-present scowl, could possibly be so responsive. He was doing this to him. Erwin allowed himself a bout of pride.

His hand tightened in that hair once more and Erwin allowed himself to find pleasure in his control over the brilliant fighter pinned beneath him. His thrusts grew stronger as he searched for that perfect angle. He wanted to hear Levi’s voice some more. And he did.

A certain well-aimed thrust brought forth a cry from the man. His cock began its attack on that spot in ernest. All sorts of delicious noises poured forth from beneath him, but then the man let something escape that set Erwin’s blood ablaze.

“E- Erwin!”

Miraculously, his hips only lost their rhythm briefly. It felt like that moment he first saw the little man all over again. Erwin couldn’t help the sadistic smile that crossed his face. He’d won.

So lost in the throws of passion, the shitty would-be-assassin probably didn’t have a clue that he’d just given himself away. Because, throughout all their fighting and fucking..they’d never exchanged names.

However, it was Erwin’s own mistake that ruined the moment. He accidentally let out a laugh, still pounding that sweet ass.

It was a mistake because that ass suddenly tensed and the body beneath him went rigid, on high alert. Ah... So he finally realized what he’d just called out.

To his credit, Erwin would have never expected what happened next to even be possible. In a flurry of movement, Erwin found himself thrown off balance, landing on his back in the mud. The man was now on his lap with the knife to his throat, teeth bared.

Fuck, that was arousing.

Knife to his throat, Erwin seemed to have lost all control over his goddamn mind to his dick. His dick, which the man was still hovering slightly above.

Fuck it.

Erwin grasped the man’s slender hips and bucked up into him. The new angle put him deeper than ever into that tight heat. His throat wasn’t immediately slit nor was he bleeding out, so he counted that as a victory.

Even more pleasing was the loud keen above him. Erwin continued to fuck roughly up into him as he carefully removed his hand from the man’s hip and pulled the wrist holding the knife away from his neck. He lifted the hand high above them and added pressure, but the man refused to let go.

Erwin changed the angle of his thrusts. At the same time, he reached with his free hand to yank the other’s head back, exposing the pale skin of his neck. Hunger consumed him, and Erwin bit into the flesh hard enough to draw blood. The man cried out and shuddered above him, falling over the edge. His muscles tightened, spasming around his cock as white splattered between them. Above them, the hand holding the knife went slack. The blade slipped free and fell out of his grasp, landing with a squelch in the mud beside them.

Once he rode out his orgasm, the smaller man slumped forward, resting his head on Erwin’s shoulder as the man sought his own release.

In an act of petty revenge, Levi’s teeth broke the skin of Erwin’s own neck.

“Hng!” Erwin gasped and his pace began to falter. He couldn’t help but ask, “Your name?”

The man lazily pushed back to look at him. His expression was blank once more as he seemed to consider the person still currently fucking him.

“...Levi.”

Erwin’s response was to once more flip them. Levi found himself on his back, this time. He seemed content to let the larger man rest between his legs as he took him.

After a few more thrusts, Erwin reached his own climax with a loud groan.

_“Levi..."_

—-

Afterwards, they laid side-by-side in the mud, catching their breaths.

Finally, when he was able to speak evenly, Erwin broke the silence.

“Not that it has anything to do with what we just did,” he began, “but I have a new offer for you.”

Levi simply turned his head and scowled at him.

“Oh?” Nothing to do with what they just did? Somehow, that seemed doubtful.

“Seriously, don’t take this the wrong way.” Erwin leveled him with a hard look. “I want you in the Survey Corps. In my squad.”

Levi lost his scowl as Erwin continued.

“That’s all. Nothing else required on your side of the deal.”

“And in return?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“In return, you and your friends will obtain the citizenship you so desire. They are free to do as they please.”

Levi’s brow furrowed, considering the man’s words. Slowly, he got to his feet, stretching and popping joints as he went. He pulled his pants back up and redid his belts, trying to wipe away mud as he straightened his appearance. Giving up, he looked down to where Erwin was still laying.

Their eyes met and Levi asked, “Even though I’m supposed to kill you?”

Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow. “You haven’t killed me yet.”

“Tch. Not for a lack of trying.”

Finally, Erwin found the strength to return to his feet as well. He picked up the fallen knife on his way up. He handed it out, handle first, smirk plastered on his face.

“Don’t pretend for a second that you didn’t have a dozen chances to finish me.”

This time, Levi smirked. “Didn’t I, though?”

Erwin’s smirk fell and he looked confused for a second.

“Finish you, that is.” Levi nodded to Erwin’s limp dick.

Erwin looked down and after a long moment, he let out a hearty laugh and tucked himself away. He stepped closer to Levi, still chuckling. He put his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder and said, “I have to have you on my team.”

Levi shrugged his hand off. “Disgusting. You just had your dick in that hand.”

“I just had my dick in you.”

Levi scowled.

“You just want me on your squad for my ass,” he says as Erwin walked over to his discarded maneuver gear, putting it back on. He stopped and turned.

“I want you for your badass fighting skills. It just so happens, so does my dick.” The smile dropped and the steel blue gaze of the Survey Scout returned. “Jokes aside, I mean it when I say the deal only involves you joining the Scouts and slaying titans. Say the word, and I’ll never touch you again.”

Levi looked into those blue depths and once again decided he would trust the man.

“Ah,” he conceded. “I will accept your offer.”

The sound of incoming maneuver gear alerted them to the fact that they were about to be rejoined by the rest of Erwin’s squad.

“Good… Because your previous employer is already set to be prosecuted in a fortnight.”

“...” Levi’s mouth opened, but he couldn’t find any words as Survey Scouts dropped into the alley around him.

Erwin raised a hand when they took battle stances towards Levi.

“Stop. He’s one of ours, now.”

They cast him distrustful looks, but they lowered their weapons.

Erwin motioned for Levi to walk in front with him, but Levi was busy having a realization.

From the very beginning, before they had even met, Erwin had him dancing in the palm of his hand.

Levi took a long, hard look at the group and their leader. Levi himself had always had people following him in the underground. Now, For the first time in his life, Levi saw someone before him who he wanted to follow.

Levi fell into step beside Erwin Smith, his new squad leader.

—-

If any of Erwin’s squad members noticed the twin bite marks the two were sporting, or the mud covering them from head to toe, or the blissed-out expression on Erwin’s face… well, no one mentioned it.

Needless to say, Erwin didn’t stick to his words of “I’ll never touch you again.” Levi wouldn’t let him keep that promise.


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some illustrations to go along with your reading~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you got your hopes up, but this chapter is just where I intend to put my illustrations for this fic. Right now, I've only made one. I'll probably make more down the road. Follow me on tumblr to stay updated, and I just made a twitter for my nsfw art. My username is always Saurynn wherever you go looking c:

(Levi’s thighs were nudged apart and another jolt of anticipation shot through his core.

Erwin’s huge cock had been coated with spit at some point and now it pressed forward, sliding between his… thighs?

Levi’s eyes narrowed as the man behind him let out a soft grunt, sounding very pleased with himself.

Levi couldn’t help his own groan of pleasure as his body is pushed further into the mud from the force of Erwin… fucking his thighs.

After a handful of slow thrusts, Ewin spoke up again. “Let me know when you change your mind. I’m perfectly fine like this.”)

(The man cried out and shuddered above him, falling over the edge. His muscles tightened, spasming around his cock as white splattered between them. Above them, the hand holding the knife went slack. The blade slipped free and fell out of his grasp, landing with a squelch in the mud beside them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Personally, I like my version better, because of obvious reasons lol. Plus, in mine, Isabel and Farlan don't have to die.
> 
> EDIT: Part two is up!


End file.
